A Not So Happy Ending
by Improper Nouns
Summary: I wanted to see a battle, so I wrote a damn battle... Spoilers for the fourth book  I guess


**NOT OURS...**

**Twilight**

There was no bargaining with them, no arguing. They were there for one reason and one reason only: to kill us. I just hoped Jake could get Renesmee as far away as possible. I could feel my power waning, knew it was only a matter of time before one of their defenses broke free and left us vulnerable. Any second now…

When the wall broke I gave Edward one final look, he nodded, and I whispered to Jake, "Go." Before Alec could blind any of us, Edward flashed Emmett and Rose a look and both jumped into action; Garrett, Kate, and Tanya close behind. Tanya and Kate wanted revenge on their sister, I didn't blame them. The rest of the group rushed the Volturi, while I was too busy trying to shield Jake and Renesmee. I had to make sure they got away, had to know they were safe.

I watched as Emmett took on Felix and Demetri, unable to help the jolt in my stomach. Two on one, as good as he was I didn't think Emmett would last long. And sure enough, just as he totally ripped Felix's head off, Demetri body checked him with a thunderous sound, slamming him into the ground. Rosalie tried to help, but she was a little busy trying to avoid Alec and Jane.

I glanced behind me, noticed Jake and Renesmee were gone, and dropped my shield to join the fight. I may have been a newbie, but what I lacked in experience I could make up for in strength. That is until I was tackled from the side, slamming into the ground. Had I still been alive, I am certain the air would have been knocked out of me, and a number of my bones would have been turned to dust. I turned on my back, Demetri smiling at me.

"Where's…?"

"Dead," he said his grin widening. "Just like that pretty little girl of yours once I'm done with you."

"No," I said using my foot to throw him over my head. I jumped to my feet, turning in time to see Rose's and Esme's heads get torn off. Sorrow washed through me, the only upside was Garrett and a couple wolves had managed to take down Renata and a couple other Volturi guards. Meaning Aro, Marcus, and Caius were free game.

"Edward!" I shouted nodding toward the three. He looked, beckoned Vladmir and Stefan to follow him, but I soon lost sight of him as Demetri engaged me in battle again. I tried to dodge Demetri's attack, but my lack of experience kicked in and I ended up flying back a few feet.

I landed, hard, skidding across the ground. I stood, my clothes dirty, but I ignored that tiny tidbit. My family and friends were dying, dirty fabric was pretty low on my list of priorities right now. I spotted Vladmir take out Caius, just as Marcus totally took Stefan down, while Edward and Aro were circling each other. I wanted to watch his fight, but I was being attacked by Demetri again.

I feinted to the left, he took the bait, and I moved right. I turned on my heel, all in a quarter of a second, and pounced on his back. I wrapped my hands around his head, wondering just how much pressure I would have to apply to remove that appendage from his body, only to totally freeze at the last minute. Carlisle had been hit by Jane, her powers no doubt thrown into the hit. Since Edward had been too preoccupied by Aro to really pay attention, he took the full force of Carlisle's weight, both slamming into the ground.

Jane, Alec, and Aftron were zeroing in on them, both Edward and Carlisle getting to their feet. I had enough time to see Edward whisper something to Carlisle before I was grabbed by Demetri and slammed into the ground again. He jumped on me, his hands clamping on my neck, but before he could kill me he seized up.

I hurriedly pulled myself away from him, scrambling to my feet. As he fell, Kate was thrown into view. She looked livid, but before I could ask what was wrong I heard a piercing scream. I turned, watching as Carlisle killed Alec. Jane was furious; she threw herself at Carlisle both hitting the ground.

"Go, I'll take care of him," she said nodding toward Demetri. I nodded back, racing forward to help, but was cut off Chelsea. Before I could start another fight, Garrett met her head on. I moved past them, heading toward the Carlisle and Jane, but I skidded to a halt as I watched four vampires slaughter a few of the wolves, Seth included.

Leah let loose a howl, totally abandoned the fight she was in the middle of, and raced forward to avenge her brother's death. She grabbed the vampire by the throat, dragging it to the ground. She was doing pretty well, until two of the wolves attacked her. My eyes widened, unsure what was happening, but when I glanced back I realized what was going on. Chelsea had killed Garrett and was using her power to turn the wolves against us.

I threw myself at her, knocking her to the ground, wrapping us in my shield so she couldn't using her powers on anyone but me. And seeing as I was pretty much anti-power, that wasn't going to happen. She swiped at me, trying to trip me up, but I couldn't fight back. I was using pretty much all my concentration on the shield. I did manage to dodge her, keeping just out of her reach.

While I was avoiding her, I tuned back into the fight with half an eye. Three more of the wolves were taken down, a few more of our vampires, but the plus side was Aro was no longer a threat. Nor was Demetri, Kate having pretty much taken him out. I figured they had a handle on the fight, but I wasn't prepared for what happened.

Edward, whom I had been figuring could take care of himself with his mind reading power, ended up getting dog piled by Marcus and a couple other vampires. I kept waiting for him to knock them off him, save himself, but they must have overwhelmed him. As they stood up, moving away to rejoin the fight, my eyes landed on his body.

"NO!" I screamed, my shield dropping. Before I could go to him, I was taken from behind by Chelsea. As I went down I watched as Carlisle and Zafrina were killed, along with the remainder of the wolves. Vladmir and Elezar managed to take out a couple more Volturi before they were killed. I had enough time to see Kate meet Aftron head on before my head was grabbed and a great force pulled at my neck. Darkness followed and then nothing…

**The End...**

**TWILIGHT**

**Yep, that's how it should have ended...**


End file.
